


little miss perfect

by aroterano



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: (also before that episode!!), Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Internal Conflict, Pining, Post-Episode: s01e16 Enchanting Grom Fright, Present Tense, Spoilers for Episode: s01e16 Enchanting Grom Fright, starring amity as useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroterano/pseuds/aroterano
Summary: She stares at the crumpled pink note in her hand, a fierce battle raging in her mind.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 216





	little miss perfect

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay i know this title has probably been used but. shut up its my fic
> 
> also i couldnt find a transcript??? so its mostly before and after enchanting grom fright
> 
> the ending might be rushed bc i wanted to finish it before the next episode

She glances at the calendar on her wall, pausing at every crossed out box. Her amber eyes wander to the edge of the paper, where she has written in large, loopy handwriting: "Grom."

It was in less than a week.

Thoughts of an all-too-familiar face fill her mind to the brim. She finds herself smiling absentmindedly. When she realizes what she's doing, how her lips have been tugged into a pleasurable beam, she stops abruptly, trying to shut her mind down—because she's _Amity Blight_ —and she isn't supposed to get these feelings about anyone—especially not a _human_.

Even if the human can somehow do magic.

And is really, really cute.

* * *

Amity is pacing her room—pacing her room because it's _four days until Grom_ and she _still_ hasn't asked Luz out.

She's written her confession down on a piece of paper. A small, pink slip that has become her greatest fear.

Amity smirks to herself, recalling the origin of Grom night. Her humor subsides, though, as she realizes she might have to face her greatest fear—as embarrassing as it is—if whoever is chosen fails...or if _she_ is Grom Queen. Her eyebrows furrows. She sits down on her bed cautiously, a sigh escaping from her lips. She can't afford to think that way. Even if she _is_ chosen, it doesn't matter—after all, she is a Blight, and Blights never fail.

Blights aren't supposed to have weaknesses, but Amity has one.

* * *

Grom is tomorrow. Grom is _tomorrow_! Grom is tomorrow and the folded slip is still bouncing around in the pocket of Amity's school uniform, when they _should_ be in the hand of Luz.

The amber-eyes girl takes a deep breath, fiddling with the stupid piece of paper that she can't bring herself to hand to Luz. _Is it this hard for everyone?_ she thinks, her gaze blank.

"Are you okay?"

The voice startles Amity. She turns her head towards the source of the sound.

She instantly regrets it.

Because it's _Luz_ , the one person Amity wants to talk to but also wants to avoid for the rest of her life. Luz the human—somehow doing magic, against all odds. Luz, who gave Amity a chance even after the way the witch had treated her. Luz, with her sparkling brown eyes and wide grin and cute, round ears—is standing right next to her, asking if she's okay, and Amity doesn't know how to respond.

"I-I'm fine," Amity stutters, shoving the note back into her pocket.

"You sure?" Luz tilts her head, causing Amity's heart to do flips in her chest. "You seem...nervous."

Amity holds the urge to laugh. Since when is _she_ nervous? She's supposed to be calm and collected, poised and stoic—but right now she's a nervous wreck and a blushing mess.

"It's nothing," Amity sighs, looking away quickly. She wants to ask now, she really does, but so much can go wrong.

With a shaky breath, Amity realizes what her fear is.

She doesn't want to get rejected.

She would laugh if it didn't affect her so greatly—Amity Blight, scared of getting rejected by a human.

Luz places a hand on her shoulder.

Amity squeaks.

The brown-eyed girl raises an eyebrow, a small smile forming. "Did you just _squeak_?"

Amity rolls her eyes, trying not to blush. "That wasn't a squeak."

"Then what was it?"

"...you didn't hear anything."

Luz laughs—a clear, extravagant laugh that rings through Amity's ears all day.

* * *

A large banner hands from wall to wall. Amity sighs. She's failed. She _still_ hasn't asked Luz to Grom— _which is today_.

The witch groans. She's written it down, but she _still_ can't do it.

* * *

Amity is Grom Queen.

_Amity is Grom Queen._

She stares at the crumpled pink note in her hand, a fierce battle raging in her mind.

She can do this now; if she gives Luz the paper, her fear will be something else—something a lot less embarrassing. Amity takes a shaky breath, standing up.

She can't do this.

* * *

_Luz is the new Grom Queen._

Luz would risk herself...for _Amity._

The witch's face was _so close_ to Luz's.

Close.

But not close enough.

* * *

Amity opens the door and her heart jumps to her throat. Luz is standing in her outfit—a fusion of a suit and a skirt. Her hair is slicked back. The witch can feel her heart hammering in her chest. She barely hears herself having a conversation with Luz—remembering only snippets like, "You going soft on me, Blight?" or placing her hands on Luz's shoulders while trying to hold her blush in.

* * *

_Amity Blight is dancing with Luz Noceda._

While the witch's face is calm and collected, inside her stomach is turning to mush and a tingle shoots up her back. She dips Luz low, so the human can plaster her little magic pieces of paper on the witch's Abomination. Amity reminds herself that to Luz, this entire dance is platonic—she thinks of Amity as a friend.

Just a friend.

But right now, Amity doesn't care. All she can think about is how close she is to Luz, the way her hair is flowing wild, the looks they shoot at each other, how inside it feels like fireworks are exploding.

* * *

The flower tiara on top of Luz's head somehow makes the human even cuter. Amity can't stop the sweet little smile and the ferocious blush on her face, even though she knows the entire dance was platonic. Luz nudges her, asking her who she was going to ask out, and Amity almost tells her, but laughs nervously instead and tosses the crumpled piece of paper off to the side. Everyone from school jumps out from the bushes, celebrating, and they lift Luz and Amity into the air, carrying them back to the school.

* * *

She sits at her window, staring off at the moon, thinking, _Wow, am I gay._ She almost laughs—it would be _funny_ if _she_ wasn't the one going through all of this. Amity sighs, glancing at the box where she's kept the flower tiara.

She cracks a smile at her reminder of the night.


End file.
